It is well-known that telephone poles, hydro poles and the like can often be subjected to extreme temperatures and brush fires and thus susceptible to fire. Such fires can be very dangerous and cause extensive damage. There is therefore a need to prevent fires from starting on or spreading to such structures. Products that prevent flame spread and thermal damage and thereby protect poles and other surfaces against fire can be used for such purposes.
Currently available fire-resistant coatings have the following drawbacks: they do not adhere well to wet substrates; they require a significant amount of time after application to achieve function; they are not intumescing; and they function poorly on any chemical treated (such as a penta or a wood preservative treated) pole or fence.
It would accordingly be advantageous to provide a product and a method of easily applying such a product to various flammable substrates to make them fire resistant.